You Belong With Me
by meerkatluvr789
Summary: **COMPLETE** Inspired by a song. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is always bumpy. Let's see how it all started at the very beginning. Placed in modern Tokyo.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking' _Normal

*~*~* - scene change

* * *

You Belong With Me

"How can you say something like that to me?!" a female voice yelled from the cellular device held by the silver haired boy. "I can't believe you!"

"No, that's not what I meant," the boy on the phone said desperately. "Listen,"

"No! I won't listen to anymore of your stupid comments!" The girl yelled, nearly in tears. "How can you say that I will probably paralyze myself?!"

"I was just-"

"No, I don't care, you jerk!" The girl said, tears evidently falling though they were only on a phone call. "Go rot in hell!" With that, the phone was slammed closed on her part. The silver haired boy slowly pulled his phone away from the side of his head. Silver pointed ears drooped down from his head as he flipped his phone close and stared at the object.

"You okay?" a girl asked as she sat on the boy's bed in his room. The room had metallic red walls as the furniture varied from white and black. The girl sat with an Apple iPod earphone plugged into one of her human ears.

"Y-yeah," The boy said as he dropped his phone on the black desk in the corner of the medium sized room.

"What's your girlfriend Kikyo upset about now, Inuyasha?" She asked, genuinely concerned as she continue listening to the music device.

"Something stupid." Inuyasha mumbled as he plopped beside her on the bed with black sheets. "Nothing important, Kagome."

"Oh? What happened?" Kagome asked before picking up the iPod and scrolling through the lists of music. "You know, your iPod has the coolest songs. Better than mine." The silver haired male smiled briefly before his smile turned back into a sad frown.

"Really? Kikyo hates my music." Inuyasha said as he looked at anything but the girl in front of him. "It was during her cheerleading practice," Inuyasha started to explain. Kagome looked up from the music list and listened intently to her long time friend.

"Go on, I'm listening," Kagome said while turning her body so one knee was on its side and her other leg was off the bed.

"They were doing flips and stuff, you know, cheerleading stuff," Inuyasha continued as he looked down at the iPod, finding it better to look at than her brown eyes. "Then I just said she was going to fall one day and paralyze herself." Kagome gave him a confused look.

"May I ask why?" Kagome asked, ready to laugh at the situation.

"I was just joking, I swear." Inuyasha defended himself as he shook his head from side to side.

"I know. You would never say something that mean when you're serious." Kagome said while giggling a little. "But go on."

"Well, she didn't know I was just kidding and took it seriously." Inuyasha said. "Then we fought and here we are."

"Well, it's only Tuesday, you have all week to catch her in school." Kagome said. "Besides, you guys have the same locker hallway for the third year in high school."

"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha said.

'_She still thinks you're serious, huh?' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Well, it's getting late," Kagome said as she got up and pulled the ear phone from her ear. "I promised my mom I'll be home for dinner."

"Okay," Inuyasha said as he also got up. Kagome handed him the iPod then gave him a hug, putting her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, it'll work out." Kagome whispered.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he hugged her back. "I'll drive you home."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "Now I don't have to walk the two blocks." Inuyasha gave a short chuckle as he watched her gather her book bag on her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yup." Kagome said with a cheerful smile as they walked out of the room. _'What's wrong with me? I have to put up an act just to talk about Kikyo. I've known him since we went to pre-school together. Why am I sad that he's with that girl?' _Kagome thought to herself as a slight frown marred her pretty face.

* * *

…Friday after School…

"Kagome!" a voice rang through the front of the school. The girl in question turned from her walk home and saw her friends running towards her.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said as he reached her first. "Sango, Miroku."

"Hey," Miroku said as he panted and put his hands on his knees.

"Suck it up. We barely ran." Sango said. She had dark brown hair with brown eyes with pink eye shadow to correspond with her pink polo she wore as she shook her head at the man who was panting.

"We ran from the opposite end of the school to the front of it!" Miroku said as he straightened his body posture. He had black hair that was long enough to be pulled back into a one inch pony tail at the nape of his neck as his dark blue eyes shone in the sunlight.

"Why didn't you just call me to tell me to stop walking if you were trying to catch up to me?" Kagome asked as she pulled out her red flip phone and showed it to her friends.

"That might've been a better idea." Inuyasha said as he continues to watch his male friend pant. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the soccer game with me."

'_As in a date? Did he break up with Kikyo?' _Kagome thought hopefully. "What's the occasion?"

"He and Kikyo made up yesterday," Miroku informed. Kagome's mood instantly saddened though she plastered fake cheeriness on her face.

"Yeah, so do you want to come with us to you know… watch?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um," Kagome said, unsure of how to respond. "Sure,"

"Great, come on, it's starting," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her with him while Sango and Miroku followed.

The group made it to the field and took seats next to the cheerleaders on the bleachers as they started warming up for their routines during the game to flaunt themselves in front of a crowd ranging in age. Kikyo stood in front of the cheer squad, being the captain. They wore short red and white short skirts, altering color between every flap of the flowing skirt that barely covered their butts, while their shirt just covered their breasts in a sleeveless red cloth, showing their midriff. Inuyasha eyed his girlfriend with interest as Kagome looked down at her own attire. She wore a purple t-shirt with a red tank top over it and light wash jean shorts.

'_You're not going to notice me, are you?' _Kagome asked herself in her mind as she eyed the cheer captain with envy. _'Why do I have to have feelings for you? Why can't you have feelings for me too?'_

"Man, I'm so glad she forgave me," Inuyasha said absently as he finally wrenched his eyes away from the twisting and turning forms of the slutty cheerleaders. "I'm not joking around her anymore."

"Right," Kagome said, losing her enthusiasm.

"You okay?" Sango whispered to her.

"Yeah," Kagome said, plastering a sweet smile on her face. "Just a little bored waiting, I guess."

"Well be glad your boyfriend isn't ogling at cheerleaders." Sango said as she eyed her boyfriend, Miroku.

"Uh huh," Kagome said, nodding her head with another fake smile. _'Ogling at cheerleaders.' _She thought, making herself feel worse about her situation.

"Yeah, I'm not joking around her anymore. It can ruin everything." Inuyasha said, again.

"But why? That's what you love to do. You do it with me all the time." Kagome accused. He shrugged.

"She doesn't like it. I'll just stop." Inuyasha said, not looking at Kagome as he eyed his girlfriend again.

'_But that just means she doesn't understand you.' _Kagome thought, not daring to voice it out. _'I understand you. We've been best friends since pre-school. The least I could do is be happy for you, I guess. Nothing I can do now.' _

…After the Soccer Game…

"Listen Inu," Kikyo started as she pushed her body into the man with silver hair and dog ears on his head. After the game, the cheerleaders changed into normal clothes, making Kikyo look more like a stripper. She wore a jean skirt that looked two sizes too small and a crop top with black stilettos which would make any girl wince. "My dad is bringing me to dinner. I'll call you later."

"Alright," Inuyasha said before they started sucking tongue. "Have fun."

"I will," Kikyo said with almost an evil tint in her eyes. _'No idea how fun with my second boyfriend.' _The cheer captain thought. "Bye."

"Bye," Inuyasha said as he watched her walk away towards a car – which he thought was her fathers. "Kagome, wait up!" he yelled as he saw the ebony haired girl walking away.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she turned and looked at him.

"Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you were busy," Kagome said, trying to hide the fact that she didn't want to break her heart further by watching the scene of tonsil tennis between her long time friend – now love – and his girlfriend.

"Oh, well why don't I make it up by bringing you to the park. Just the two of us, like old times." Inuyasha suggested with a smirk.

"Old times," Kagome said with a smile and nodded her head. _'Old times when it was always just you and me.' _

"Cool," Inuyasha said as they started walking to a nearby park that they use to visit when they were kids. "Good memories, huh?"

"Some of the best," Kagome said truthfully as she looked down at the sidewalk.

"Hey, at least you're wearing sneakers," Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, finally looking up at the man with confusion written on her face.

"Remember?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the girl shorter than him with a mischievous smile. "We use to race to the park."

"You're not seriously thinking-"

"Loser is a rotten egg!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward.

"Hey! Not fair!" Kagome yelled to him as she started running too, all the while hearing his baggy worn-out jeans flap in the wind. Laughing, the two made it to a lush green park in between their two houses. The out of breath teens walked unsteadily towards a wooden bench and collapsed, almost on top of each other. _'Like old times, it's easy being ourselves. Laughing together, this is how it should be. In my mind anyways.' _Kagome thought as they straightened themselves. Looking at his bright white teeth in a smile, Kagome couldn't help but swoon at him. _'Why did you pick her? You could have me. Always.' _Kagome thought as she depressed herself.

"I got to say, that was pretty fun." Kagome said, panting slightly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a bright smile.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while," Kagome thought out loud.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, though he heard the statement.

"Oh, nothing," Kagome said with a nervous smile. _'Did I say that out loud?' _Kagome thought frantically.

"Okay," Inuyasha said, letting it go. "I'm glad you decided to wear sneakers today."

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he smiled at her again. "If you wore high heels you'd be miles behind me."

"Hey!" Kagome said loudly while playfully slapping his arm. "I'm decent in high heels." Inuyasha threw his head back slightly and laughed as Kagome gave him a playful glare.

* * *

Kagome shook her head as she cleared the memory of the time a week ago with her long time friend Inuyasha. The girl ran her hand through her hair as she snapped back to reality.

"Get it out of your head, Kagome," the girl said to herself as she stood in front of a back door to Inuyasha's house. "That was a week ago. It doesn't matter now." Kagome then took a deep breath as faced the wooden door again. Just then, Inuyasha opened the door, flashing his golden eyes at her and smiled.

_Flashback_

_Sitting in the park, the two teens laughed at their antics just moments before, running from school to the park in between the two block gap between their houses. Settling down from their joy, Inuyasha and Kagome stared ahead of them and towards a playground._

"_I remember when we played in the playground," Inuyasha said without taking his eyes away from the green plastic slide._

"_Me too," Kagome said absently. "Remember when I was running and feel on my knee?" Inuyasha laughed._

"_Yeah, you scraped your knee pretty bad that day." Inuyasha said with a wide smile._

"_Thanks for helping me that day." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned his head to her and smiled._

"_What are long time best friends for?" He said as he leaned his head on her own head, since she was shorter. Confused, Kagome just leaned into him as well._

'I wish it was always like this.' _Kagome thought. Just then, one of the two teens cell phones rang. Taking his head away from the girl, Inuyasha dug into his pocket and pulled out the black flip phone. "What is it?" Kagome asked as she leaned over and looked at the phone as well._

"_Text message," Inuyasha said as he opened the message on his phone. Reading it, Inuyasha tensed while Kagome bit her bottom lip._

**Text Message**

_It's over. I found someone better. Oh, by the way, I just cheated on you. – Kikyo_

"_Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as she looked at his face. The man looked down and slowly flipped his phone closed. Covering his eyes with his rather long bangs, Inuyasha stayed quiet as Kagome put a soft hand on his shoulder. _

"_I got to go," Inuyasha said quietly, though quickly. He then stood up from the wooden bench they were sitting on and ran home. Kagome sighed in defeat, pulling her hand back._

"_I'm sorry," Kagome said as she also slowly got up from the bench and went the opposite direction, to her own home._

_

* * *

_

"_Kagome, is that you?" a kind woman said from the kitchen._

"_Yeah," Kagome answered as she closed the front door._

"_Just in time for dinner." _

"_Thanks mom, but I don't really feel like eating." Kagome answered, sadly._

"_Something wrong, dear?" a woman with boy cut dark hair asked as she came out from the kitchen asked._

"_Just something with Inuyasha."_

"_You two had a fight?" A young boy at around thirteen years old asked._

"_No, Souta, we didn't have a fight." Kagome said with a slight smile, knowing her little brother looked up to Inuyasha as a hero. "I'm going to be in my room."_

"_Alright dear," The mother said as she walked back into the kitchen, though she was still worried over her daughter. _'Well I won't pry. Not now when it's fresh in her mind.' _The woman thought as she tended to the food on the stove._

'I guess I should be happy that I have a chance now.' _Kagome thought. _'But if he's sad, I can't be happy.'

…_12:00 AM, Midnight…_

_Click Click…. Click_

_Kagome woke from her slumber as she heard a noise coming from her window. Cautiously, Kagome got out of bed and turned on her light. Walking to the window near her bed, she looked down and saw a red clad figure standing at the bottom, waving for her to come down__, dropping the small rocks it was throwing._

'I know that figure anywhere.' _Kagome thought as she silently walked out of her room and towards her back door._

"_Hey," the man said as he saw the girl walk out of the house._

"_Hey, what are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked before she yawned. "Do you know what time it is?" _

"_Yeah, sorry," Inuyasha said sheepishly. "I just wanted someone to talk to."_

"_Is that someone too much of an air head to use the phone?" Kagome asked, playfully. For the first time since the text message, Inuyasha smiled and gave a small laugh. "Oh, so the air head knows how to laugh?" _

"_Shut up," Inuyasha said as he teasingly pushed her. Kagome laughed softly as they sat down on the small stone step in front of the back door._

"_So what's so important that you walked here in the middle of the night?"_

"_I drove here in my dad's car, actually." Inuyasha corrected._

"_Well sorry for my false fact, Mr. Missing-a-Brain." Kagome said with a smile and stuck her tongue out at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome then took a good look at his golden eyes and found a red tint to them. "Did you cry?"_

"_No!" Inuyasha said. "Just held them back." He said in a whisper. Kagome put her arm around his shoulder and her other arm on his own arm in a hugging manner._

"_I'm sorry," Kagome whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You didn't deserve that." Inuyasha stayed quiet as he took comfort in her presence. _

"_Why don't I sing your favorite song? _Gives You Hell _by The All-American Rejects." Kagome suggested._

"_Like hearing a cat dying is a good way to end the night." Inuyasha joked. Mouth agape, Kagome pushed the boy playfully._

"_You jerk," Kagome said, though a genuine smile was on her face. "I'll have you know I was in the choir."_

"_Yeah, _was._" Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome rolled her eyes with a tight smile as she leaned into him again. "You know, I had a dream."_

"_Oh 'cause getting dreams is so legendary," Kagome joked. Seeing Inuyasha smile briefly made her heart do flips inside her rib cage._

"_Seriously though," Inuyasha said._

"_Alright," Kagome said getting serious. "I'm listening."_

"_Don't laugh at me," Inuyasha warned._

"_It couldn't be _that _bad." Kagome said. He just shrugged._

"_Well, I dreamed that we were older," Inuyasha started. Kagome waited patiently for him to continue. "And…"_

"_And…?" Kagome repeated, getting anxious._

"_You were in my arms and we were kissing on… on our wedding day." Inuyasha finished uneasily. Kagome's heart stopped for a minute before bringing herself back to reality. "Weird, huh?"_

"_Yeah, weird," Kagome said with a slightly fake smile and laugh. _'Though I can't help wish for it to be more than a dream. Maybe it's a vision that you and me are together.' _She thought._

_End Flashback_

Shaking her head again to get more flashbacks of the week before out of her head, Kagome looked in front of her and continue to stare into the golden eyes of the man she just fell for.

"Hey, what's up? Why'd you call me to come o-" Kagome started to say but was stopped as a hand grabbed her chin, forcing her head up and meeting with a pair of soft lips.

Blinking her eyes, the girl cleared her fogged up mind and realized that her best friend since pre-school was kissing her softly, waiting for her to respond. Kagome responded to the kiss with her own lips, though she kept her confused eyes open while his were closed. Moving his hand from her chin, Inuyasha cupped her right cheek with the left hand. Pulling back, Inuyasha lingered his lips a little longer before opening his golden eyes to meet with confused brown ones.

"Wh-what did you do that for?" Kagome asked quietly, noticing the hand that was still touching her face. Smiling, the man leaned back down and gave her a chaste kiss before pulling back.

"Because I wanted to," Inuyasha said as his lips brushed against hers as he talked. "Because I realized something."

"What was that?" Kagome asked softly, not wanting to get her hopes too high.

"I want more than friendship from the only person who truly understands me." Inuyasha said keeping his eyes closed as he talked. Kagome stayed quiet. "Kagome, I fell in love with you." Opening his eyes, Inuyasha saw shocked brown eyes staring up at him.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said, uneasily.

"You don't have to love me back. But maybe I was wondering… if you and I… um… could maybe go out as more than friends?" Inuyasha stumbled as he let his hand drop from her face to scratch the back of his head. He sighed as he took a step back. "I'm sorry; I just had to tell you."

Stepping forward, Kagome stood on her toes and kissed him more passionately than the previous kisses. Shocked, Inuyasha responded a little late then closed his eyes.

Moving back with her eyes still closed and a genuine smile on her lips, Kagome whispered, "I think I fell for you too."

"You did?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. Kagome's smile grew wider.

"I did just when you started going out with Kikyo over six months ago." Kagome said, finally opening her eyes.

"Oh," Inuyasha said sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner."

"Don't be. You can't rush things." Kagome said as she took a step backwards.

"So…" Inuyasha said, unsure of how things would happen from then.

"So…" Kagome repeated with a joking manner. Inuyasha smiled.

"How about a movie Friday, just the two of us." Inuyasha said a bit quietly.

"It's a date," Kagome said as she fiddled with her hands.

"That's what I was hoping for," Inuyasha said before walking up to her and kissing her sweetly as he closed the backdoor to his house.

* * *

…Present…

"And that's how me and your father started to fall in love," Kagome said, almost dreamingly as she stopped her reminiscing and put her head in her open palm looking out at the night sky with the full moon.

"Wow, mom," a boy at around twelve said almost unimpressed.

"I think that's so sweet," a girl at around sixteen said dreamily. "I wish that could happen to me."

"You only think that it's sweet because you're a _girl_, Izumi," the boy accused.

"And you don't think it's sweet because you're a _boy, _Kenta," The girl, Izumi, accused next.

"Alright kids, up to bed." A strong male voice said from behind their mother, who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Alright daddy," another little girl at around six years old said as she stood up and gave her father a hug. "Night,"

"Good night, Miyuki," the man said as he hugged her back then pushed her slightly towards the stairs of their comfy home. Before going up, the little girl, Miyuki, gave her mother a hug then ran up the stairs.

"Night daddy," Izumi said as she kissed both her parents on the cheek then hopped up the stairs.

"Night," Kenta said as he also kissed both parents on the cheek then walked up the stairs.

"Thinking about the past, Kagome?" The man asked playfully.

"Well Izumi asked," Kagome said playfully. "Besides, Inuyasha, I thought it was sweet." He smiled then leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm glad you accepted the date that day." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Me too," Kagome said. "Now look."

"Yeah, we're married and have three kids," Inuyasha said with a small laugh. "I'm glad that Kikyo ditched me."

"Yeah, she's a prostitute now," Kagome said with a slight laugh. Inuyasha laughed with her.

"And Miroku and Sango have five kids," Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck with his nose as he stood behind the couch as she sat.

"Not a surprise, those lovebirds," Kagome giggled out.

"Yeah," Inuyasha laughed out. "Come on, let's get to bed."

"Alright," Kagome said as she got up and walked towards the man before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you so much that it hurts," Inuyasha whispered back to her before kissing her again as the full moon's light shone through the living room window.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FO READING!**

**THANKS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT FICTION! YAY!**

**Too boring without a song? Want to read it with the song that inspired me to write this? See this one shot with the song by searching for it or going to other works by me, Meerkatluvr789**

**Again,**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
